The present invention relates in general to digital camera back holding, and more particularly to a digital camera back holder for use with a technical camera.
Technical or view cameras typically have multiple articulated front and rear standards. The front standard typically carries a lens. The rear standard typically carries a recording medium, such as a sheet or roll of film. The rear standard typically carries a film holder just behind upright members. Typically the film is a sheet measuring 4 in. by 5 in. The lens, carried by the front standard, is held at an appropriate distance to form a focused image on the film. The front and rear standards are then separated from each other and connected to a flexible bellows to prevent light from reaching the film, other than through the lens. The separation of the standards, and the flexibility of the bellows, allows the standards to pivot upon a vertical axis (swing motion), or a horizontal axis (tilt motion), providing multiple focus plane options to the photographer.
The film may be replaced by digital sensors and associated electronics in a digital camera back. Digital camera backs with two-dimensional sensors (pixels distributed in a rectangular grid pattern) typically have sensor dimensions substantially smaller than 4 in. by 5 in. To obtain a field of view similar to that when film is used with the digital camera back, a lens of relatively shorter focal length is used. This arrangement requires that the two standards must be moved closer to each other to bring the image into focus. The lower limit of focal length is determined by the distance from the sensor location to the lens when the standards have been brought into contact with each other. This property not only limits the selection of lenses, but it also limits the pivotal movement of the standards. When the standards are in contact with each other, or when the bellows are fully compacted, swing and tilt motions are not available.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved digital camera back holder.
According to the invention, a digital camera back holder suspends the body of the digital camera back so that the sensor position is substantially forward of the rear standard. This feature allows the sensor to occupy a position much closer to the front standard, which may now carry a much shorter focal length lens and still maintain a substantial separation between its upright members. Thus, the invention simultaneously converts the camera from film recording capability to electronic recording capability and adjusts the relative position of the focal plane. This arrangement allows pivotal movement of the camera standards when fitted with lenses appropriate in focal length for the electronic sensor.
In a specific form the digital back camera holder according to the invention is a hollow can formed with front and rear openings with a rim surrounding the rear opening. The rim attaches to the exterior of the rear standard as does a standard film holder. The front of the can carries a clamping mechanism inside that grips the digital camera back near the plane of its sensor. This digital back camera holder according to the invention can be used for any digital camera back that meets the size requirements to be inserted within the body of the technical camera. The multiple articulated features of the technical camera may be used while recording images with electronic sensors through suitable lenses that are substantially smaller than those it was originally designed to carry.
Numerous other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawing in which: